


Boo bitch

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Hotels, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam sees it as a way to get his boyfriends to cuddle up to him and the other two just really want to explore the creepy hotel, either way they'll both get something they didn't expect, and a bit extra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: FH GhostAU - Team Funhaus as ghosties haunting an old, massive building (hotel or something) that's turned into a popular haunted house attraction. They enjoy scaring people and people enjoy being scared. Prompt 2: Haunted house trip - FH take a trip to a haunted house attraction. Adam cracks at the spooky mirror hall, Spoole and Joel freak at the spiders, Lawrence hates the freaky surgeons, James nearly bolts at the clown, Bruce squeals at the zombies. Matt just laughs.
> 
> A/N: My first thought is how to I combine both prompts and this is one way to do it

"This is going to be scary?" asked Adam rhetorically,

"I don't understand" said James,

"Well it's leaving us all alone so we get scared at ourselves in confusion, either there will be sounds set up that we go past or maybe someone will jump out" explained Lawrence,

"Hi" said a new voice,

"Ghost!" shouted James hiding behind Adam,

"Nope sorry" said the short man, 

"Oh, what are you doing here?" asked James,

"I've been following the whole time, the lady said she would send me with you" replied the short man furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Why?" asked Adam,

"My asshole of a group ditched me, I'm Matt" replied Matt holding out his hand, Adam shook it but flinched when their hands touched,

"You have cold hands" said Adam,

"Would you like to hold them so they warm up?" asked Matt with a wink, Lawrence stepped forward and shook Matt's hand a bit roughly,

"Tempting but I'm going to have to pass, already got two dorks to look after" said 

"We're both right here you know" said James,

"Fair enough" replied Matt with a smirk,

"Rude" said Lawrence, 

"So hey, we're in a haunted house, just a reminder" said James snatching the map from Adam who grabbed it back and continued walking,

"Supposedly haunted" said Adam rolling his eyes,

"Oh haunted, most definitely" said Matt,

"Seen a ghost here before?" asked James,

"Plenty" replied Matt,

"Why come back?" questioned James,

"I didn't say they were mean ghosts" said Matt,

"All ghosts are mean" said James,

"Nope" replied Matt,

"Lawrence come on, help me out" said James,

"Well..." began Lawrence,

"Well? Oh come on, don't agree with him" argued James,

"He's technically right, ghosts come in different forms and even ways, a ghost could approach you or it could jump out, it depends on their intent" explained Lawrence,

"Well the ghosts in the hotel is to bore us to death" shouted James,

"Except-" said Adam,

"What?" asked James,

"I, uh, the maps, messed up" said Adam,

"What? It's a straight line" said James,

"But we've take four lefts, I think we're going in circles" said Adam flipping the map around, Lawrence leaned over him and frowned, everyone looked back behind them and then in front of them,

"Wow, you're hilarious, first Lawrence now you, come on it's just up here" said James snatching the map, the others followed behind him reluctantly but as James began to speed up with every door that he went by,

“We might be lost” said Lawrence,

“We’re not lost, the map is just fucked up and it's some cheap way to scare us into thinking we are lost” said James,

“Can we stop running?” asked Adam stopping and leaning against a wall, James stopped frustrated by the piece of paper in his hands, Lawrence and Matt skidded to a stop.

“Why should we stay still?” asked James,

“Because it's better than running around like idiots” replied Lawrence,

“So we’re standing around like idiots?” asked James, a door behind them clicked shut, 

“Do you hear that…?” asked Matt,

“What?” asked James, another door clicked shut,

“Shut up and listen” said Adam, click.

“Shit” said Lawrence, click.

“So running?” asked James, click,

“Running sounds good” said Adam, all of the doors behind them as far back as they could see slowly opened,

“I can’t” said Lawrence,

“What?” asked Adam,

“I can’t move” said Lawrence,

“Don’t fuck around with me” replied James,

“I can’t move” repeated Lawrence,

“Alright, just don’t panic” said Adam,

“I can’t move” repeated Lawrence again,

“I’m going to step towards you and-” said Adam, he hesitantly took a step but all of the doors around them slammed shut expect for the one behind Lawrence, instead Lawrence was pulled back into the room roughly, the door slammed shut behind him. Adam cried out and James sprinted away from the door and down the hallway”

“Lawrence! James!” shouted Adam, it was dead quiet around him, 

“Matt?” asked Adam, 

“Anyone?” asked Adam,

_“Anyone? Even me?” asked a voice,_

“Depends, who are you?” asked Adam.

~

James kept running and running, he glanced back for a moment to check behind him, the doors had stopped clicking open and then slamming shut. He looked back to where he was running only to slam into the wall, he shouted in pain and held his forehead, he slid down the wall and sat on the ground. 

“Motherfuc-” began James, his eyes squinted shut,

“Watch your language dickhead” said a voice,

“Watch yours cocksucker” replied James,

“Prick” said the voice,

“Cunt” responded James,

“Douche canoe” said the voice,

“Fucking fight me” said James,

“Sorry I’d have an unfair advantage” replied the voice,

“What cause of your thick head” said James,

“No because I’m a ghost” stated the voice,

“What?” asked James, he glanced up and looked around for the stranger.

“Boo bitch” said the voice jumping in front of James face, he almost jumped out of his skin, he flailed his hands at the ghost.

“I’m not made of smoke you can’t blow me away, well me specifically, you could probably blow Joel away, he’d like your pretty blue eyes, I mean your blue eyes, shit” said the ghost,

“Oh a gay ghost, is it my birthday?” replied James sarcastically,

“Hey, bisexual thanks, even in the fucking afterlife my sexuality is ignored, unbelievable” said the ghost,

"This is weird" said James,

“I know you haven’t run away screaming yet” said the ghost,

"Are you supposed to be scary?" asked James,

"I'm not even trying" replied the ghost,

"Do you even try?" he asked,

"Wow and I was going to help you" said the ghost,

"Really?" asked James,

"Not anymore" said the spirit. 

“Do you know where I can find the people I came in here with?” asked James, the ghost paused for a moment before sighing and shaking his head,

“Sure, but if anyone asks you screamed like a bitch” replied the ghost,

“No” said James,

“Alright, follow me” said the ghost,

“I’m James by the way” he said,

“Bruce” replied the ghost.

“Is it a custom to get a blowjob from a ghost if they don’t scare you?” asked James,

“Is now” said Bruce pulling James into an empty room. 

~

Lawrence scanned the room searching for whatever pulled him in,

"Haha, this is hilarious but I wanna be with my boyfriends right now" said Lawrence,

"Don't want to hang out in here for a bit?" asked the voice,

"Not really, depends, what are you?" asked Lawrence,

"Does that matter?" asked the voice,

"Okay, who are you?" asked Lawrence,

"I am... Spoole!" shouted the voice enthusiastically, 

"Spoole...?" asked Lawrence,

"Well everyone else had cool names and I can't remember mine" explained Spoole,

"So you picked Spoole?" he asked,

"I'm sorry do you have any suggestions?" asked the ghost materialising in front of the him, was this the one who grabbed him...?

"Anything but that" replied Lawrence,

"You're just rude, Joel likes my name" said Spoole,

"Is he a ghost like you?" asked Lawrence,

"Yeah, wait, n-no, I'm not, he is, I'm a uh, a demon" stuttered Spoole,

"Demon? So the cross burns you?" asked Lawrence,

"Well not exactly" said Spoole,

"So ghost" stated Lawrence,

"You're ruining this" said Spoole with a cute pout, wait no. Just a pout, nothing cute about this ghost at all... 

"I'm sorry, please continue" said Lawrence,

"Thank you" said Spoole, the ghost adjusted his cap on his head and closed his eyes, the walls began to drip with what appeared to be mustard and not blood. 

"Uh Spoole?" asked Lawrence,

"One moment" replied the ghost squinting his eyes shut even more, it looked like hands for a moment that were coming out of the wall but as soon as it seemed to be looking scary they turned into feet and flopped about. Some kicked hard but others just twitched about,

"But uh Spoole" tried Lawrence again, 

"Yeah just a second" replied Spoole, through the floorboard spiders crawled up from the cracks, crawling around Spoole before heading to Lawrence, that's better. Freaky, but better, he watched as a shudder ran through the ghost. The spiders turned from creepy hairy spiders into various colours of kittens that rubbed up against Lawrence, a small meow took Spoole out of the trance he was in. 

"Awwww man" complained Spoole, the ghost sighed and sat down on the ground, curling up into a ball. There was silence, Lawrence glanced around the room, everything else stayed even though Spoole wasn't paying attention or squinting his eyes shut. 

"How long you been a ghost?" asked Lawrence,

"Twelve years" replied Spoole,

"What happened?" he asked,

"I, I think I caught someone doing something they weren't supposed to do, maybe it was an employee or a guest? I can't remember" replied the ghost frowning as if trying to remember, all of the 'creepy' things around the room disappeared for a moment then reappeared, as if it blinked. 

"Employee?" asked Lawrence,

"Yeah this place used to be an amazing hotel before all the ghosts started appearing" said Spoole,

"You caught someone doing something?" asked Lawrence,

"Ummm yeah, they grabbed me as I tried to run away and drowned me in a pool, hence the name Spoole" replied the ghost,

"That's awful, the person that did this to you I mean, did they get caught?" asked Lawrence,

"I don't think so, I haven't found them wandering the halls yet, so that's good" said Spoole,

"What do you do all day?" asked Lawrence,

"Scare people, run around, nothing, sometimes I need to recharge so I'll just stop existing for awhile, happens if I try and do too much at once" replied Spoole,

"Like this?" he asked,

"I've done much better than this, I was just nervous today, and I fucked everything up" said the ghost,

"Not everything" replied Lawrence,

"There is mustard where there should be blood, feet where there should be hands and kittens instead of spiders" said Spoole, his shoulders dropping,

"Well, I thought the feet were pretty creepy" said Lawrence,

"Yeah?" asked Spoole with a small smile,

"Yeah, it'd work on other people too, just not people with a foot fetish" joked Lawrence,

"Thanks... Uhm..." said Spoole,

"Lawrence" he said,

"Thanks Lawrence, did you wanna go see the others?" asked Spoole,

"You know where they are?" said Lawrence standing up in a hurry, Spoole floated off the ground and stood next to him. 

"Sure, here hold my hand" said Spoole,

"What, can you read minds?" asked Lawrence,

"No?" replied Spoole,

"Oh okay, never mind, let's go" said Lawrence latching onto the ghosts hand, shit, cold. 

"Ready?" asked Spoole,

"Ready for wh- ahh fuck" shouted Lawrence. 

~

Matt walked along the hallway until he came to a crossroads, he leaned against the wall and waited, the air seemed to ripple from all three ways except for the hallway Matt came down, James, Lawrence and Adam practically stumbled into the middle. They all took a moment as if they were going to throw up but immediately grinned at each other's presence, Adams expression went from joyous to see them all to angry,

"You left me!" shouted Adam,

"I got scared alright, it happens" replied James,

"You left me trapped in a room, granted with a great ghost but still!" said Lawrence,

"Is that my cue?" asked Spoole,

"Sure, everything's kind of gone out the window since Bruce-" replied Joel,

"Didn't scare James, I didn't scare him, so I lost, big deal" interrupted Bruce sending a glare Joels way,

"Exactly, also he sucked James dick" mentioned the slender ghost,

"Joel!" snapped Bruce,

"What? I could you hear two from imaginary hallways away" replied Joel huffing and crossing his arms,

"Dick" muttered Bruce,

"Wait wait wait, James, he sucked your dick? How was it?" asked Lawrence,

"Strange, but great, I think I was just air humping though" replied James,

"Did better than Spoole at least" said Bruce,

"Hey, I did well this time" replied Spoole, his voice cracking as he spoke, Spoole ducked his head down and blushed red,

 

"You summoned cats and held a guys hand, let's not get ahead of ourselves here" said Bruce,

"It was a great hand holding" defended Lawrence, 

"Can we do something different next year?" asked Adam,

"Like what?" replied Joel,

"Well for once can we include Matt? I'm sure he's getting bored of playing clueless human" said Adam,

"I had fun" stated Matt,

"Still staying the night?" asked Bruce,

"Course, our stuff is in the car though, thought we could do this before our stuff gets in the way" responded Lawrence,

"Like our second year" said Matt,

"I honestly liked our first year the best" said James,

"Because Matt scared the shit out of all of us"

"I think we can agree that everyone has different fears, and we shouldn't focus on someone's" explained Lawrence, Matt's appearance changed from his usual casual outfit into surgeons outfit, a fake scalpel was placed on his shoulder,

"Boo" said Matt, Lawrence squealed and jumped away,

"Dick head" whined Lawrence hiding into Adam,

"Alright, we'll be right back with our stuff" said James rolling his eyes, he self-consciously looked around for the clowns that would appear if Matt kept liked this. 

"Love you all" said Joel with a grin,

"We'll be gone five minutes Joel" replied Adam,

"I still do" said Joel,

"Love you too" said Adam. 

_Just another year with the ghost boyfriends._

_The best ghost boyfriends ever._

_Matt, get out of my head._

_Sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt? Send it in to http://writingcanbehard.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also if anyone didn't catch on, the humans in this story are James, Lawrence and Adam and the other four were g-g-g-ghosts!


End file.
